Le dernier combat
by VAN-H
Summary: Nymphadora et Remus Lupin dans leurs dernières heures, à Poudlard. O.S. Tome 7.


**Le dernier combat**

_Il fallait à tout prix que je demeure près de lui, jusqu'à la fin de mon existence qui se terminerait dans longtemps, même si j'étais prête à mourir pour que Voldemort soit détruit, pour que mon enfant est un avenir radieux, sans terreur. _

J'étais amoureuse. Parfaitement amoureuse. Des moments de joie pure m'attendaient avec lui et je devais goûter à chacun pleinement. Il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps, ni à lui, d'après ce que m'avait dit une voyante un peu folle qui disait ne plus ce souvenir de rien après

Des jets de lumière jaillissaient de toute part. J'essayais désespérément de suivre Remus du mieux que je pouvais mais chaque foulée m'éloignait de plus en plus de lui. Pourtant, il ne fallait pas que je le laisse se faire happer par la foule, qu'il disparaisse comme tous ceux qui tombaient autour de nous, tués par des jets de lumière verte. J'espère Il fallait à tout prix que je demeure près de lui, jusqu'à la fin de mon existence qui se terminerait dans longtemps, même si j'étais prête à mourir pour que Voldemort soit détruit, pour que mon enfant est un avenir radieux, sans terreur.

Je savais pourtant que nous perdions peu à peu du terrain sur l'armée de Mangemort. Je voyais les visages, animés pourtant de tant de courage et de ferveur de vaincre, s'épuisés peu à peu. Je savais aussi que notre chance était que nous combattrions jusqu'au dernier, que nous ne laisserions jamais tombé, quoi qu'il nous en coûte. Nous étions l'espoir des générations futures, l'âme de la résistance au complet.

Remus se retourna tout à coup. Nos regards se croisèrent, plein d'amour. Je n'avais jamais regretté d'épouser cet homme. Même si c'était un loup-garou. Même si il était dangereux. Même si il était plus vieux de quelques années. Je l'avais aimé dès notre première rencontre et je n'avais jamais cessé. Mon loup-garou, qui, par amour, n'avait pas cessé d'essayer de m'écarter de lui, de me dissuader de l'aimer. J'avais eu raison d'insister, même si cela m'avait coûté de nombreuses larmes et de nombreux instants de tristesses. Les moments heureux que je passais avec lui en valait la peine, plus que je ne l'avais jamais imaginé. Puis nous avions eu un enfant. Il avait paniqué, craignant que cet enfant soit le gène de loup-garou. Il m'avait quitté quelques jours, et m'était revenu, je ne sais comment mais je remerciais du fond du cœur la personne qui l'y avait poussé, chaque jour de ma vie. Le bébé était né. La chair de notre chair. Celle qui valait toutes les souffrances au monde.

Remus me prit par la main et nous bifurquâmes dans les escaliers de Poudlard, jetant des sorts au mangemorts qu'on atteignait parfois. Il ne me lâchait pas un seul instant, essayant de me protéger de tous les côtés.

C'est alors que je la vis, sa chevelure blanche et noire miroitant sous les lumières de Pourdlard. Une haine dérisoire m'envahit. Je lâchai la main de Remus et me précipita sur lui, la baguette en l'air. Elle semblait m'avoir attendu, un sourire moqueur sur le visage, ses yeux démoniques me fixant, étincelants d'ironie mais aussi de haine.  
D'une voix aiguë, terrifiante, elle me jeta :  
- Oh ! La femme du velu ! Ma très chère nièce ! Que je suis contente de te revoir !  
Remus arriva derrière moi. Je me mis aussitôt devant lui, en un rempart un peu branlant.  
Bellatrix continua :  
- Ma chère, ma chère Nymphie ! Ne réagis donc pas comme cela !

Je répondis dans d'un ton glacial et haineux :  
- Serpent ! Honte de la famille ! Va croupir en enfer !  
Tout de suite après, je lançai un avada kedavra mais son 'Protego' le dévia aussitôt.  
Elle me lança un contre-sort sans remuait les lèvres. Mes jambes cédèrent sous moi. Une intense douleur m'envahit. Je hurlais, le corps couvert de sang. Sectusempra. Ma bouche s'emplit de sang très vite. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Je murmurais :  
« Re...mus ».  
Il était là, toujours là pour moi. Son regard chargé de tristesse me pétrifia. Je levai la main vers son visage.  
J'entendis soudain derrière moi un rire guttural puis une voix au loin :  
- Ah ! Nymphie morte ! Pauvre petit Ted, n'est-ce pas, très cher papa et mari en deuil ?

Un de mes trésors de mon placard Word publié il y a plusieurs mois sur . J'avais envie de le dépoussiéré un peu et de le partager avec vous. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bisous et à bientôt.

Rose


End file.
